


Sister Lover Or More

by Lilian_Trekker



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Trekker/pseuds/Lilian_Trekker
Summary: 简单而草率的一次床事罢了，写的很烂。关于My sister lover的一点臆想，有部分关于莉对诺情感的叙述。





	Sister Lover Or More

诺尔一推开宾馆房间门就撞见利亚姆在自慰。

"操，你能不能让我好好睡个觉？明天大清早的还有演出呢。"  
利亚姆从来没抬起过头，好像没看见他哥进来了。他手上羞耻的动作丝毫没停，但是听见诺尔的说话声后，似乎稍稍抑制了一下喘息。气氛僵持到他射完，利亚姆才开口。  
"我解决问题影响你他妈睡觉吗？这种事情先前不发生过很多次吗？"  
诺尔愣了一下，一股子怒火就顺理成章地窜上来，"滚蛋，回你那床上去。你明白咱俩今天不能打架。"  
利亚姆还没从高潮里恢复冷静，甚至懒得清理就草草地套上他的短裤。他扔给他哥一个瞪眼——然而诺尔不可察觉地动了一下，利亚姆情欲未散的怒视毫无来由地带着诱惑的味道。  
"别动。回来。"

利亚姆进入青少年之后，他们就三天两头吵得不可开交，大打出手更是常有的事。妈妈把他们的房间分开，但在有一天利亚姆跑过来带着哭腔跟她说他因为抢了哥哥女友的蛋糕而被打坏了下巴的时候，她就下决心不再试图劝架了。于是在真正的放任自流下，他们的状况一直持续到了现在。  
利亚姆觉得自己打死都不会想明白，明明是自己创起了乐队，把他二哥拉进来玩儿，为什么到头来自己还是得在他的掌控下存活。即使是他哥胡球乱写的歌词，他也要一字不差地背下来；而诺尔写的高调连他自己都唱不上去，利亚姆还是会由于自己唱不准而屡遭他哥白眼。  
"我操，为什么你上不去，我就一定得唱上去？你他妈想把我嗓子搞坏然后顶我位置吗？"  
"因为你才是主唱啊傻逼。唱不上去就练啊。"  
"凭啥我就要自始至终服服帖帖地听你话啊？"  
"因为我是你哥啊，你个混蛋。"

但是利亚姆很快就被迫自我承认了，他喜欢他哥，——或者说爱他。然而这种爱超出了血缘带来的爱。这就像一出荒诞剧。他喜欢他哥生气时候的一张土豆脸；喜欢他专注地弹吉他——利亚姆从小喜欢看诺尔弹吉他，于是即使在台上，众目睽睽下，也喜欢在他solo的时候放肆地溜达和盯着他；喜欢他不耐烦地一遍遍纠正自己唱跑的句子；喜欢他的控制怪癖，即使这让自己难以忍受。  
半夜两点，他被隔壁他哥的音响吵得睡不着，坐在床上撸管，低下头看见自己胸膛上被他哥打出来的红痕。他好像感觉到疼痛，又大笑起来，接着又想哭。他每叫一声诺尔的名字，都有伸开手把自己扇得脑袋嗡嗡响的冲动，但正是因此他觉得自己又硬了几分。  
他在高潮的震颤中倒在床上的狼藉之间。隔壁的音乐不知道什么时候停了。

后来诺尔写了首My sister lover。即使他哥乱写词是家常便饭，即使他哥对着主持人说这是他创造过程中臆想出来的女孩，即使他哥时常嫌弃他说为什么当初生下来不是个妹妹。  
在台上，他站在旁边专心摇铃鼓，他哥在旁边反复地唱着，  
"You're my lover--I'm your brother…"  
利亚姆于是就会走神。他是个喜欢幻想的小混蛋，可现实是他哥在对着海潮般涌动的观众唱歌，而不是给他唱歌。  
利亚姆在歌曲结束后晃晃脑袋，朝着台下管秩序的治安警察竖了个中指，对自己说，他哥不曾解释他写的歌的意思，只会因为那是他瞎写的。

"你他妈想干啥？"  
诺尔站在床边一动不动。"作为对一个不知好歹的小孩的惩罚。"  
他要利亚姆在他面前再来一次。利亚姆愣了，他坐在诺尔面前，但被二哥的眼神吓得动都不敢动。过了几十秒，他屈服了，于是在自己的兄长眼皮子底下又脱掉了短裤。  
尽管他刚刚已经接近精疲力尽，但是被他哥盯着干这种活儿，这件事本身就足够让利亚姆再次兴奋起来。诺尔始终没什么表情，只是居高临下地看着利亚姆越来越入迷，觉得利亚姆身上那件大红色衬衫越来越扎眼。衬衫是他的，现在被这小混蛋弄得皱皱巴巴，沾着汗水和上一次留下来的精液。利亚姆低垂着眼，睫毛像蝶翼一样颤抖。他扳起他弟弟的下巴迫使他抬起头，利亚姆脸红得充血，喘息急促得好像快缺氧一样，蒙着水雾的眼睛六神无主地看向他。  
"Noel…Noel…"  
"想让我把你赶回你床上？想让我把你扔到宾馆走廊里？还是想让我操你？"  
利亚姆听出来他哥的声音已经变样了。在听见最后一个词的时候，他抖了一下，接着呻吟里带上难耐的哭腔，  
"…Noel…操我…"  
下一秒诺尔把他狠命地压进床垫里。他的手碰上利亚姆的硬挺没过五秒，利亚姆就射了。诺尔一手的白浊在安抚的过程中沾到利亚姆的发丝和衣领上，但那没关系，他觉得自己不介意利亚姆穿着自己的衬衫被干，这就好像一个标志，标志着这个人也是完完全全为自己所有。  
他看着利亚姆眼眶湿润、疲惫不堪的可怜巴巴的样子，压抑住蹂躏他的冲动，  
"你他妈今晚已经来两次了。你确定你明天不会站不起来？"  
"操，你别又不干了，你个混球，我他妈恨你…"  
很快他们就进入正式过程了，诺尔几乎没有做润滑的准备——到处都湿乎乎的一片糟乱，利亚姆死死抱着他的后背，好像松一下就会坠入深渊一样。热气和情欲氤氲相融弄得他脑袋发蒙，如同踩在云朵上行走。诺尔不知道是不是自己太久没跟女人上过床，但他发誓没有一场从前的性事比这一次更让他像嗑高一样沉迷，况且，操他妈的，他从没发现利亚姆被欲望填充的样子这么好看。  
"…Do you LOVE me？"  
利亚姆胡乱地点着头。  
"Call out my name,my brother lover…"  
利亚姆成长的过程中，诺尔常常嫌弃他是个男孩。但更多的时候，他觉得利亚姆就像个女孩子。利亚姆围着他转，不停地烦他，求着他给他买星形铃鼓，甚至对他发出撒娇一样的鼻音。他叫他弟弟的名字，会有在叫一个姑娘的错觉，Liam尾音的轻声被吞掉就变成Lia。诺尔想，如果真的是个妹妹的话，可能就叫做莉娅了。  
利亚姆神志不清——除了他哥的抽送动作他什么都感觉不到了，他漂亮的嗓音化作呻吟，因疲惫而更加温软的声音像电流一样把他们吸引在一起。他在喘息的间隙断续地唤着诺尔的名字，这对诺尔来说就是催情的咒语。他用尽全力地朝最深处冲锋，他感觉到利亚姆身上的气息，与他相同的气息，这让他觉得羞耻，又觉得安心。  
"操你的，利亚姆，你骑在哪个姑娘身上都没你现在的样子好看，你知道吗？"  
利亚姆笑了一下，然后他高潮了。过度颓靡带来的结果是快感叠加，他的每处神经都发出叫嚣。他直起身来吻了他哥一下，接着便倒在他怀里昏睡过去。

第二天早上，利亚姆不得不换掉那件脏兮兮的衬衫，现在只有它可以证明昨晚发生的一切都是事实。他们像往常一样在后台边斗着嘴边打扮完善，利亚姆无法掩饰自己的疲乏，他只能对其他人说他昨晚在酒吧跟人打了架。  
他和诺尔在台上合唱了My Sister Lover.


End file.
